


An Assist

by artemismoon12



Series: Velour!Verse & Daredevil [1]
Category: CPCoulter's Dalton, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Don't post to other sites, Gen, M/M, Magic, VelourVerse, Witch Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemismoon12/pseuds/artemismoon12
Summary: Matt hated magic. Now here he was, caught in the middle of a magical firefight.





	An Assist

**Author's Note:**

> Daredevil (TV) & Daltonfic: VelourVerse continuity crossover. The most niche fandom you could ever come across.

Magic.

Matt fucking hated magic.

You can smell it- like rouge sulfur when it sparks out of fingers. You can taste it’s aftereffects like burnt sugar in your mouth when it’s hit you. But it doesn’t make a sound unless the caster wants it to. It doesn’t move the air unless the caster wants it to. It hinges entirely on belief and willpower. That willpower usually directs it in a fully visual way that you can’t tell its aim until you’re thrust against a wall gasping for breath, tasting caramel tar on your tongue.

Now here he was, caught in the middle of a magical fucking firefight.

Amazing.

\---

One last save for the night before heading back to his apartment after patrol. Foggy would have been proud of him. Only a black eye from the feel of it and a couple other bruises, it was practically spotless by his track record. Then he’d heard the seven on two assault in the alleyway, assuming from the sound of it that a couple of tourists had wandered into the lesser parts of Hell’s Kitchen on their way to Time’s Square.

“Come on, we need to get out of here.” One of the two men hushed to the other, surrounded in a circle. A hint of affection to his voice. Gay couple? Hate crime? Surely not, it was 2016 and this was New York of all places. Then again…

The Devil raced up the block, crouching at the top of the roof to gauge the situation before he dropped down.

“We can take them.” The heavier of the two said, pressed to the other’s side. Loud in-step: steel-toed boots, long coat catching the breeze, clink of metal, long hair against the collar- wannabe punk? With those boots he might stand a chance but not against seven. Matt couldn’t fault him for his bravado though without labelling himself a hypocrite.

It was a strange standoff, no one lunging forward or shouting threats, but weird hand movements aside the affectionate man suddenly hissed in pain and dropped to his knees. How it happened didn’t make sense, but Daredevil didn’t stand by as people got hurt in his city.

“Todd!” The heavier one almost dropped to his knees before getting hit with something himself. He cried out and dropped.

The seven advanced, arms rising up to strike. Matt dropped from the fire escape before they made contact. Crashing into the shoulders of the first, using his crushed collarbone as a springboard to the second to catch his head and punch his nose in. The third was caught just as quickly, any attempt to block caught and countered with a twisted uppercut. The fourth though, the fourth sent Matt slamming into the wall across the alleyway into the pile of bulky trashbags.

He spat, blood and sugar staining his tongue. Shit. No wonder they didn’t seem to make contact. That’s what he got for assuming the sulfur was only from the burning trashcan the next alley over.

“Is that Daredevil? Fuck. I thought he was just a cryptid! No one’s ever gotten a good picture-” The heavier one had managed to dodge the remaining four that Matt hadn’t been able to take out. His partner, Todd apparently, had staggered to his knees and was rummaging for something in his pockets- ink, no ink on paper, unknown herbs, lighter- what was he going to do, seduce the magicians with off-market weed? Idiot tourists getting caught up with magicians.

“Focus Dwight! We’re not getting out of here without it.” Todd yelled, pulling the papers out of his pockets and holding them up in front of him.

These guys were going to get themselves killed Matt thought to himself. He pushed himself up, breaking glass and tearing plastic as he waded back into the fray. One of the magicians’ hands reeked of sulfur, so he swept out his legs first. The air wasn’t disturbed by his push of magic, but Matt felt it as the magician tried to blast him off. Matt held on though, catching the guy by the collar and slamming his fist into the guy’s chest and belly until he turned and threw up. Then he knocked the magician’s head back into the pavement until he went limp (but still breathing).

The next magician lunged, hands out with fumes through the air, but before Matt could turn and catch him with a roundhouse kick; the magician went down with a ‘thunk’ of metal and spray of iron. Blood on the ground trailed from a bolt to the shoulder. Matt, never one to expect an assist, stomped on the guy’s hands before cocking his ear to hear the heavier one- Dwight- reloading his compact crossbow. Guess that explained the creak of metal in his coat.

Todd lit the paper on fire, heart pounding despite the lack of shaking in his hands- the sixth magician crying out as his shirt burst into flames.

Ah. They were magicians too. Fuck.

“Daredevil, look out!” Dwight yelled as his partner lit another paper on fire. But as he literally couldn’t, he got caught with another bitter-sugar blast by the last of the seven. This one also apparently was more powerful than the rest because he dodged the spell and crossbow bolt the two sent at him, and blasted them into a heap on top of Matt.

“Fuck. Oh shit, sorry Daredevil, Mr. Devil, sir-” Dwight rambled, taking his elbow off Matt’s kidney and rolling away from the invisible attack that sent them all skidding across the broken pavement.

“Dwight, keep it together!” Todd fumbled for the lighter which had skittered across the ground where they landed. “I can pin Asmoth down if we can just distract him.”

“You know this guy?” Matt struggled to his feet, up on an elbow with difficulty as his shoulder shouted at him to stay on the ground.

“Asmoth, head of the Jersey Coven of Warlocks. Followed us here like a damn stalker.” Todd explained, pointedly raising his voice for the last part. He rolled to the side as a trashcan exploded all over them. “Dwight- assist! Now!”

A crossbow bolt whizzed through the air but Asmoth waved a hand and it dissolved into the air.

Matt hardened his stance. His armour did a lot, but it wasn’t everyday he encountered someone who could throw him around like they were pounding dough. He wouldn’t let some random magician be what took him out. Even if he couldn’t see the attacks coming, he could smell the spark of sulfur each time the spells were cast. If he kept moving, maybe he could throw off the guy’s aim.

Another bolt flew after the crank from Dwight’s crossbow. From the clink in his coat there were maybe two bolts left. Todd was still scrabbling in the explosion of garbage for his lighter, his papers losing the crisp sound in his hand as they dampened in the slush of torn trash bags and New York alley slime. Even if the guy did find his lighter, there was no guarantee he’d take them out. The first ones Matt had knocked out were already stirring, and seven fully strong heartbeats would not do once he’d lost the element of surprise.

“Get down!” Dwight yelled at him as the Devil reached Asmoth’s shifting form, dropping down to sweep his feet as the spark of sulfur blew up around his head. A thunk of metal grazed the man’s hip before he fell to the ground into Matt’s flurry of fists. The blast was messing with his hearing, but disorientation didn’t mean much when he was on top of the magician feeling the sick satisfaction of bone crunching under his knuckles. The Devil uncurled in his chest with a purr, stretching against his skin and pushing the pace.

Asmoth tried to raise his hands to cast another spell, but Matt’s fist went to his side, punching right in the bloody wound. The man cried out, stiffening in pain. It was just long enough for Matt to headbutt him, letting him fall limp under him with a blood stained smirk.

Matt crawled off the magician, or coven head? Warlock? He didn’t feel the need to keep up on the terminology. He hated magic.

Todd seemed to have abandoned the lighter to the deluge of trash, letting Dwight pull him up out of the garbage. The two of them stood a ways off, murmuring to each other.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” Dwight asked, the sound of pulling fabric as he checked the other over. “Your sister is never going to believe what happened.”

“It’s her fault we’re bargaining chips against her. And I’m fine babe, calm down.” He replied with a light tone. His ribs said otherwise from the creak, a sprain maybe? He was a good liar, but a liar nonetheless.

“You sure? We just got help from Daredevil- who is probably actually a demon. The blogs were right. He’s incredible. He didn’t even need to look before he like, woosh, kicked Theodus in the head! Like boom!” Dwight paused, “Wait, should I try to, I should- _Christo_!“

Matt flinched as Dwight’s hand pointed towards him but no sulfur sparked. Dwight’s heart hammered in his chest, but Todd just sighed. Matt didn’t sense anything else.

“Was that supposed to do something?” Matt asked lightly, already inching closer to the fire escape.

“Reveal if you’re a demon mostly, you move like one.” Dwight said, touching the crossbow and it’s last bolt on his hip. “You’re not one are you? Cause that’d be awkward if we had a demon to thank for the assist.”

“Not a demon. Just human.” Matt confirmed. “You? Both of you seem to be unbothered you just nearly got killed by a bunch of magicians.”

“Warlocks.” Todd corrected. “I’m one too, I guess… part-time, but Dwight’s just a Hunter. Thanks for helping us. We’d probably be a lot worse off than a couple of bruises if you hadn’t evened the odds.”

“Anyone causing trouble in my city has to answer to me, witches or not.” Matt said, cocking his head to listen to said city, now that this altercation was done with. “But I suggest you leave too, before whoever is following you starts something you two can’t finish. We have enough problems around here without magic screwing it up.”

“Don’t worry, we didn’t even mean to end up down here- we’re supposed to be up near 116th but you know, go the wrong way on Columbus and suddenly some mortal enemies get your tail.” Todd apologised, sounding sincere.

“Long way for a walk.”

“Not my fault my boyfriend hasn’t figured out the subway. He’s from the South-“

“We’re both from the South-”

“Baltimore hasn’t been the South since the Civil War-”

“Yeah well spending all your time around campus doesn’t make you a native New Yorker-”

“Neither does your poor chic disguise mister, now thank the nice Devil and let him get going.”

“Wait where’d he go?”

Matt had swung up the fire escape while they were bickering, three roofs over already. If they kept to north of Central Park he figured they’d be out of Hell’s Kitchen for a while at least. Still, he’d warn Luke that he might have to deal with some questionable opponents in the coming weeks. Thankfully Luke could at least see magic and unless it was a strange mind warping sort, most of the offensive stuff worked just like bullets. Never hurt to give a heads up though.

When he crawled back into his apartment via the roof access, Foggy was still on his couch using his coffee table as a footrest. The sounds of some sitcom echoed tinny through the laptop speakers, a laugh track irritatingly hallow. Foggy’s laugh was real though.

“Thought we had a deposition tomorrow morning, you were supposed to go home.” Matt said, shedding his gloves and helmet.

“Yeah, figured I’d just infringe on your hospitality some more counsellor.” Foggy raised his half full glass of beer. “Also, your hedonist streak means even your couch is better than my whole bed.”

“Are you complaining?” Matt smirked, ducking into his bedroom to change out of the rest of the Daredevil armour.

“Not particularly. I may steal your pillows though, I need my beauty sleep; we can’t all look perfect even after- shit is that a black eye?” Foggy said, putting the laptop down when he saw Matt come back out.

“Believe it or not, it’s the worst of it.” Matt paused, “Well was… I got into some magic turf war and had to yank some student and his boyfriend out of a seven on two fight. But those bruises will be hidden for court tomorrow.”

“Magic? I thought you had a word with that Sorcerer Supreme guy. I wiggled my fingers by the way, very mystical.” Foggy asked, examining Matt’s face as he sat down beside him.

“Don’t think they’re connected. One of them had a crossbow though.”

“You run into the strangest people buddy.” Foggy clicked his tongue. “Yeah, I’m glad I talked you into the emergency makeup. Bit of that and you’ll look weird, but not unfit-for-trial weird. The judge is going to eat up your handsome face tomorrow.”

“As long as she doesn’t try to cast a spell on me.” Matt complained, letting Foggy handle his face.

“So funny, you should be a comedian.” Foggy deadpanned before letting Matt slump onto his shoulder. “Now shut up while I describe what’s going on in this episode.”

“I hate magic.” Matt muttered, letting Foggy’s commentary lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> -100% ignoring DD Season 2 and just pretending Matt and Foggy made up after Nelson v Murdock and it's all hunky dory. Their friendship is too important for Daredevil shit to break it up.  
-This is tentatively set for Todd's MA at Columbia, so Logan is probably already interning in his second year of Law School; and of course Nelson & Murdock are already graduated; but I need to write Logan's adventures in Pre-Law because he 100% becomes friends with Upperclassman Foggy who is deep into his stoner phase.  
-Todd's using _Ofuda_ which are japanese Shinto paper charms; but like, the Sailor Moon version where its all fire magic and incantations.  
-I forget where I stole the 'magic tastes like burnt sugar' thing but it's a Daredevil/Avengers fic where Matt gets hit by some rogue spell and de-ages to when he was being trained by Stick. Its a good fic.  
-Yes this is a fanfic based on an AU of a fanfic based on a fucking awful tv show- crossed over with a fucking amazing TV show. So like..... idk blame Margot and my affinity for angsty catholic boys.


End file.
